


Have You Seen My Patton?

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Logan seems to have lost Patton... NOT [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]UPDATEso yall might remember that shit that went down in my personal life a couple weeks ago, well... my grandpa passed away, and then immediately after (literally next day) my mom had to be rushed the the emergency room. I cut my foot on some glass, and had a breakdown. BUUUUT, WERE BETTER NOW! ive accepted my grandpas passing, and my mom is fine (now), thanks for everyone emotional support during that shitty time





	Have You Seen My Patton?

“LOGAAAAAN”

“Where is he?”

“IHIHIHI’M HEHEHEHEHEHERE-”

“I just can’t seem to find him…”

“LOGAHAHAHAHAN PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!”

Let it be known, Logan was not an idiot. He knew exactly where Patton was.

Over his shoulder, laughing and pounding on his back as Logan tickled his hips.

“Perhaps Virgil would know where he went off to.”

“LOHOH-LOHO PLEHEHEASE NOHOT MYHYHYH HIHIHIHIHIPS!”

Logan smiled at that, knowing Patton’s hips were a delicate sweet spot. It only took a few flutters to make poor Pat hysterical.

He must be going nuts with full scratching then~

Logan walked out of Patton’s room, smirking as Patton pleaded through uncontrollable laughter.

Virgil was alerted to a presence long before Logan reached the living room where he was sat, for obvious reasons.

“Virgil, have you seen Patton? I can’t seem to find him anywhere~”

“VIHIHIHIRGE NAHAHA!”

Virgil looked confused for a second before smiling, clearly amused by the situation.

“Patton’s in a lee mood?” He asked. Logan simply nodded.

Virgil held back a snicker.

“Actually, no, I haven’t seen him. Maybe you should ask Roman.”

Logan felt himself smiling at Virgil’s malicious compliance.

“Excellent idea, Virgil. If you see him, do let me know, alright?”

“You got it, L.”

Logan turned to walk away, his fingers still drilling into Patton’s poor ticklish hips.

Virgil waved with a smug grin as Patton was carried towards Roman’s room.

“LOHOHOHO- PLEHEHEHEASE! NOHOHOT THEHEHE HIHIHIPS!”

Logan grinned and pinched Patton’s hip, causing the fatherly trait to squeal at an embarrassingly high pitch.

Logan snickered before switching back to the hips, listening as Patton descended into mad hysterics all over again.

“Dear Zeus, what is happening out here?!” Roman burst through his door, sword in hand, looking alarmed at the screaming. 

He looked at Logan with total confusion.

For about 5 seconds.

“Greetings, Roman. I’m searching for Patton. You know of him, very ticklish, adorable laughter, most likely a blushing face. Have you seen him?”

“ROHOHOHOMAN- PLEHEHEHEASE! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!”

Roman let out a few chuckles. 

“Hm? You mean the Patton who’s always in a lee mood? The one who loves being tickled and has super ticklish hips?”

“That’d be the one.”

“Why no, can’t say I have.”

“NAHAHAHA! IHIHIHIT’S TOHOHOHOO MUHUHUHUCH!”

“However, if you do find him,” Roman eyed Patton’s teary eyed mirthful state. “Be sure to tell him how cute he is when he’s being tickled.”

“I’ll be sure to do that, Roman.”

Logan turned to see Virgil approaching with a smug smirk.

“Oh, I think I found Patton!” He put his hands on his face in an obviously mocking gesture of surprise. 

“Oh? Have you?”

Virgil walked behind Logan and poked Patton’s navel. 

Patton jerked and squealed. “NAHA! VIRGIL NOHOHOT YOHOHOU TOHOHOHOO!”

Suddenly, the tickling at Patton’s hips stopped. 

Logan looked at Virgil with a knowing smile. Virgil nodded, and Logan dropped Patton… into Virgil arms, ready to catch the giggly side. 

“Oh, would you look at that. And now that we found him, we can give him all the tickles he could ever want~”


End file.
